Smiling Faces
by Forlay
Summary: The Animorphs have a photoshoot *a PWP story, you'


#  The Picture

##  By: Forlay

I clicked the 'print' button on my computer and pushed myself away from they keyboard as the printer hummed to life and began spitting out pages.   
_Finally_, I thought as the pages printed. _No more having to worry about that english report_. With trying to save the world and all, it's nearly impossible to keep up on homework, but I was on top of it all, for once. Or would be, as soon as this report on 'The Most Influential Women of Literature' finished printing.   
As I was getting ready to collect the pages and shut down the computer, a stack of pictures I had laying on my desk caught my eye.   
I sat back down and picked up the first photo and smiled at the memories it brought back...   
  
"Are we going to get this done or not?" I complained loudly as the others messed around. This photo shoot hadn't even been my idea, it was Cassie's, but no one else seemed to care about it now that we were here. I only cared 'cause I had shopping to do once this was over.   
Marco stopped arguing with Jake over God-knows-what long enough to give me a mock salute, "No, ma'am!"   
I rolled my eyes, but couldn't help laughing a little. We were all a little hyper, I guess. It was the first day of spring break, the weather was warm, perfect for spending the day outside, the Yeerks were being quiet. All in all, I don't think someone could have designed a better day.   
Cassie had gotten the idea for a photo shoot when she heard about some photography classes her mom was taking for fun. She thought getting the entire group together and having our own photo shoot, a way to remember happier times we'd had, even if it looked like the entire world was against us.   
Since I had the best camera, I was put in charge of taking pictures. So, after Marco's smart alec response, I started snapping away. Marco and Jake in a heated-yet-joking debate, Cassie looking at some small animal on the ground (I couldn't see what it was through the grass), Tobias trying to explain to Ax what exactly was going on. Of course, he didn't understand it, no matter how hard Tobias tried.   
I stood back and let them move around a bit before I started taking pictures again. Marco and Jake had stopped arguing and now Jake had his arm around Cassie, talking about something. I got a few pictures of them together, they'd like those for sure.   
Marco came up and took the camera from me, "Go over there with bird-boy, I'm gonna get some pictures of you two." Despite my protests, he pushed me over by Tobias and stood there expectantly, as if waiting for us to do something.   
"What?" Tobias asked (he and Ax were in human morph).   
"Kiss! Hug! Do _something_!" Marco ordered. "I'm gonna get pictures of the two couples of this group doing romantic things if it kills you."   
I rolled my eyes and laughed a little. "C'mon, Tobias," I said, grabbing his arm and leading him away. "Let's see if we can get away from this demon with a camera for a few. Go get some pictures of Cassie and Jake!" I called over my shoulder.   
"Fine!" Marco called back. "But you can't stay away forever!"   
"Wanna bet?" Tobias muttered under his breath. I laughed.   
We stopped just a short ways away from the clearing where the pictures were being taken. "So, how're you enjoying this so far?"   
"I think I liked it alot better when you were taking the pictures," he joked. "Marco should not be handling that camera."   
I shrugged, "He can't break it. It's fool proof, and he's definetly one of the biggest fools we know. Let him have his fun with Cassie and Jake for awhile, then I'll take it back before he can get any incriminating pictures of us."   
He raised an eye brow. "Incriminating? What would two innocent, all American kids like us do that could be incriminating?"   
I smiled slyly, "Oh, I don't know, this maybe." I pulled him close and gave him a long kiss, which he returned. A moment later, I heard the distinct click of a camera. I opened one eye and glanced in the direction I'd heard the sound. There was Marco, grinning like an idiot, snapping away. Reluctantly, I pulled away from Tobias, which started Marco running.   
"I'll get you you little weasle!" I shouted as I chased after him, with Tobias in close persuit.   
"I don't think so, Xena!" he called back. "These pics are mine!" He laughed maniacly, and I couldn't help but laugh too.   
As we ran back into the clearing, Tobias yelled to Cassie and Jake, "Grab Marco!" They were all too happy to comply. I guess Marco had gotten some pictures of them, too. While all this was going on, Ax was standing there looking more confused than I have ever seen him.   
When we'd finally tackled Marco, I yanked the camera from his grasp, "I believe this is mine, thank _you_!"   
"Ow! Hey! Lemme up!" Marco complained. Reluctantly, we did. "Geez, can't you take a joke?"   
"Let's get a few pictures of the group," Cassie suggested. We agreed. Jake, Cassie, Marco, Tobias and Ax posed with a backdrop of trees, while I set up the camera on a near by stump. I set the timer and dashed to join them.   
The first picture was what we were calling our formal picture. Just standing there normally, smiling. I set up the timer for a second picture, our silly picture. Jake, Tobias, Cassie and I were in the center, the two of us girls being held up on our boy friend's shoulders, while Marco and Ax stood to the sides. Marco pretending he was going to be sick, Ax looking confused (his now patented look).

The last picture was my favorite. That's how I always wanted to remember our group, Marco cracking jokes, Ax just being himself, and Jake and Cassie and Tobias and I looking happier than I thought possible. It looked as if we'd forgotten the hardships we'd suffered over the past year and a half. And perhaps we had. This picture wasn't that of the kids who were the only people standing between Earth and a massive alien invasion, it was that of a group of friends, just enjoying a spring day, and capturing the moments forever on film.   
I glanced at the clock. Nearly 11. I'd spent nearly half an hour looking at a simple stack of pictures! I quickly gathered my report, stapled it together and shut off the computer. I changed into my night clothes and was about to turn off the light when I remembered that last picture. I took it out of the stack and taped it to my night stand, just beside my lamp and hair brush, where the smiling faces would be there to greet me every morning.   


_Author's Notes: Took ya' a while to figure out I was still writing for Rachel, didn't it? Anywho, I know it wasn't 'emotional' like my fics are 'supposed' to be, but I can't write about death and destruction and sappiness all the time, can I? I'll answer that for you: No. Hoped ya' liked it!_


End file.
